Ginny Weasley, la verdadera Historia!
by cabaret69
Summary: Ginny era la chica mas tierna y timida, hasta que la conocimos en el libro 5 y 6!..SPOILERS cuales son sus secretos?, su lista de amantes?, su true history! todo esto y mas en Behind the book! Solo 1 capitulo!


_**Ginny la verdadera Historia!**_

Bueno yo soy 1000 anti-ginny! si te agrada la chica Ginny lo respeto muchisimo, pero seguramente resultaras ofendido con el fic, así que para evitar malos ratos mejor abandonar el fic. Si eres partidario anti Ginny como yo, pues ¡estas en el lugar correcto! y hay que divertirnos un rato!

Subrayado : Narrador comentario

Sin subrrayar: Escena grafica

**dialogo** deacuerdo al personaje combinado con ( ) o " "

oks; ahí vamos!

Sexo... Drogas... Fantasias... extremos...Behind the book GINEVRA WEYSLEY!

Nombre: Ginny Weasley

Apodo: Zorra Roja

Ginny Weasley era una chica de 6 hermanos varones, le agradaba el quidditch, era un personaje mas ...pero las cosas cambiaron . Al principio era una insipida muchacha que todos pasaban de largo.

-HOLA HARRY-Ginny hiva pasando y pozó los ojos sobre Harry le saludó pero Harry pasó de largo ignorandola completamente -¿Escuchaste algo Ron?- Preguntó

Suficientemente agradecida cuando en el baile del torneo de los 3 magos, obtubo pareja

Ginny estaba bailando espantosamente junto a Neville que le pisaba los pies

Desgraciadamente, no era nisiquiera cercano a un chico guapo o lingdo, sin embargo, esa misma noche...

Ginny y Neville estaban desnudos detras de un mueble de la sala comun de Griffindor -Fueron los 5 minutos mas grandiosos de mi vida!-Dijo Neville despeinado.

Sin embargo la chica pensó que su vida sería eternamente así, hasta que se topó con la persona indicada, en el momento indicado...

**Snape:** Srita. Weasley, yo sé que su patetico lloriqueo de niña le resulte frustante con migo, pero por ultima vez, NO, no le ayudaré con su tarea

**Ginny: **Profesor, le molestaría si me quitara la tunica, hace un calor espantoso

**Snape:** Debe estar loca, estamos en invierno... o puedo concluir que el pequeño cerebro de los Weasley puede confundir facilmente los sentidos.

**Ginny:** No señor, nunca los he confundido

Ginny se quitó la tunica de Griffindor para mostrar, que debajo de ella no traia ropa alguna, Snape tragó saliba con ojos de plato.

Y minutos mas tarde ...

**Ginny: ** HO SEVERUUUUS!

**Snape: ** Profesor Snape, Srita Weasley, no lo olvide, ¡Profesor!

**Ginny: **Podría pedirle un gran favorsote?

**Snape: **Ahora no..que esta por... HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GOOOOOD!

Ginny y Snape estaban acostados, fumando un cigarro ambos despeinados

**Ginny:** Necesito hacer un filtro amoroso

**Snape: **Que tendría acambio?

Durante los tres meses siguientes Ginny tubo que hacer visita por las noches de los sabados y miercoles en el despacho de Snape,esta vez el profesor de posiones le pedía llebar consigo ropa interior negra o de cuero. 

"Toc, Toc" tocaban la puerta del despacho de Snape y este abría con tanga de leopardo, Ginny estaba recargada en la pared con el brazo estirado sosteniendo el otro extremo del marco de lapuerta -"Tiene tiempo para asesorias extras, vera, necesito que me enseñe TODO"- dijo sensualmente

Cumpliendo fantasias

"Toc Toc" Snape Abrió y esta vez Ginny vestida de Mortífaga

"Toc Toc" Ginny abrió la puerta y Snape estaba disfrasado de plomero, con una camiseta blanca sucia y un fajo de herramientas "Soy Severus y vengo a arreglar el desperfecto, ¿puedo hechar un ojo a sus tuberias? "-

Experimentando

Snape hace un lumos con su varita, agarra el Kamasutra le da una hojeada "HO, ya veo, ponte de cabeza, y pasame ambas piernas" dijo despues de apagar su varita

Arriesgandose

**Dumbledore:** Bueno profesor Snap ey Srita Weasley, los dejo solos un momento, tengo que de urgencia ir con McGonagall no me ausento mucho, supongo, que puedo dejarle con confianza la oficina.

Apenas Dumbledore cerró la puerta Ginny se monto en Snape y este la recostó sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore.

**Ginny: **Los cuadros ¿no dirán nada?

**Snape: **Hay que darles de que hablar.

Dumbledore entró a su oficina y encontró a todosm los cuadros con ojos de plato, ya ambos sujetos (Snape y Ginny) despeinados y con la ropa mal puesta. El labial corrido de Ginny y el zippi de Snape abajo

Fué entonces cuando el secreto se hizo noticia, pasando el de cuadro en cuadro, escepto claro, cuando algún Weasley se cruzó , que nuncase dijo nada. Finalizado, los 3 meses...

Snape tenía en las manos un poderoso Filtro Amoroso que dió a la pelirroja.

**Snape:** Recuerda, que todo hombre al que heches ojo podrá caer ante tu encanto.

Desde entonces, la chica Weasley pasó de ser la hermana pelirroja al sex simbol de Hogwarts y tomó aun mas popularidad con todos esos rumores de su aventura con el amargado profesor de pociones.

Ginny miró a Zabini desde lo lejos, escena siguiente estan en el cuarto slytherin besuqueandose mientras se quitan la ropa.

Conquistas con los hombres mas buscados

Cedric Diggory salía de las regaderas muy agitado y satizfecho, segundos despues Ginny de asomó con una sonrriza picara de las cortinas

mas famosos

Llegó a la biblioteca despues de ver que Hermione se retiraba a su sala común. Puso el Kamasutra a lado de Krum y le sonrió. Siguiente escena, ambos salieron de la sección prohibida con tremendo dolor de piernas y espaldas

**Ginny:** Valla, si que tiene condición, esta posición no la aguantaba ni Snape.

Mas odiosos

Draco salió de la mazmorra con mochila y libro en manos y Ginny le detubo interponiendose en su camino con minifalda, mayas de rombos negrasy botas de tacón alto y un latigo. Draco tubo problemaspara labarse la espaldadurante las siguientes semanas.

Mas extraños

Ginny estaba con Colin en la cama

**Colin:** Pero te he dicho, SOY GAY!

**Ginny:** No me importa!

Bestiales

**Ginny: **Profesor Lupin, que gusto de verlo por aquí

**Lupin:** Cuanto haz crecido

Estaban en la Manción de Sirius, y tras el dormitorio se escuchaban auyidos

**Lupin: **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! (auyaba como Lobo)

Y hasta lejendarios

**Ginny:** Estar en Azkaban , ¿no le hizo extrañara las mujeres?

**Sirius:** Mucho, era una persona sexualmente activa...

**Ginny: **Sirius, deberías tener una medalla por ese maravilloso truco

**Sirius: **Lo tengo pequeña, lo tengo, pero no me hize famoso si no por este otro...

**"Ginny:** Posdata, el mejor sexo de mi vida**"**

Sus muy variadas conquistas con los caballeros le hizo toda una personalidad diferente, una experiencia barbara.

**Molly Weasley**: Bien hija es horaque hablemos de sexo

**Ginny**: Porsupuesto, ¿Que quieres saber?

Pero, tubo que aparentar estar relacionada con Michael Corner cuando ambos gemelos sospecharonde su sucio hobbie con los caballeros

**George:** Vamos Ginny sabemos Corner que es gay

**Ginny: **NO , NO LO ES!

Pero efectibamente, lo era, así que tubo que hacer un trato, él fingía ser su novio, ella le daría fotografías de los hombres desnudos con quien se acostase... 

**Michael:** HO! HONEY! shula, pero si esto tiene mas fotos porno que la internet

**Ginny:** Y es apantallante el tamaño de Lee Jordan, esas Rastas mmm..

**Michael: **Hay shula, yo he oido hablar que griffindor mas apantallante es Dean Thomas.

Y una esplendorosa idea surgió, Ginny dejó por la paz la falsa relacion con Corner y conquistó el corazón de nuestro "gran" amigo Dean. que por los rumores era MUY VERDADERO

Primero en el tren .. (Ginny y Dean se besan y se recuestan en el sillón)

Luego la sala común...(Ginny y Dean se besan y se acuestan)

El cuarto de varones...(Ginny se agacha mientras desabotona el pantalón deDean)

EL cuarto de chicas...(La cabeza de Dean sobresale de entre las piernas de Ginny)

El gran comedor...(Ginny acaricia la entrepierna deDean con el pié por debajo de la mesa)

El lechuzario...(Ginny abienta a todas las aves de un golpe violentamente para despejar lugar y se abre de piernas frente Dean)

Las gradas de quidditch...(Mientras toda la gente grita emocionada, ella y Dean estan por debajo uno sobre otro)

La cocina de Hogwarts... (Ginny agarra una fresa con chocolate y la avienta al suelo jala de la corbataa Dean para darle un beso, todos los elfos miran y ella les dice "Que no estan ocupados haciendo de comer?")

La ya tan visitada Mazmorra...( "Pero el profesor Snape..."Decía Dean preocupado, "Ho cuantos recuerdos, en fin no te preocupes" Dijo la chica cuando sin verguenza alguna se quitó la gabardina sin nada abajo)

El bosque prohivido...(Se veían los arbustos sacudiandose violentamente con gritos escandalosos y los Centauros pasaban y rolaban los ojos "De nuevo la chica Weasley" pensaban)

El baño de profesores... (Estaban en la tina bruscamente moviendose, cuando Mytle "Uff que asco, esto me pasa por estar en los baños")

Las tres escobas... (Estaban en el sanitario de hombres y Neville abrió la puerta para meterse al retrete y "HAY! PERDÓN")

Pero esto llegó piso fondo cuando ...

**Dean:** No podemos hacerlo aquí (Dijo en medio de un partido de Quidditch en el que Ginny estaba sobre la escoba) Es enfermo

**Ginny:** Sera divertido

**Dean:** Lo siento, pero creo que esta relacion , es puro sexo desenfrenado

Y aunque Dean si tenia afecto pro Ginny, ella dejó de tener afecto por el "compañero" de Dean, y lo cortó, poniendo su vista a "EL ELEGIDO", 

Muchos Fans, les cruzó por la mente, ¿Por que Harry tubo un enamoramiento repentino, bien pues gracias al filtro amoroso que Snape le dio a Ginny, pero el problema era que ni un solo filtro le hacia separarse lo sufuciente de Ron y Hermy para intimidar mas afondo con Harry pese a la frustracion de Ginny de tener con todos los hombres de hogwarts sexo desenfrenado, escepto por el elegido le hizo serle constante, o bueno, casi

**Seamus:** Pero si Harry me ve... Ginny!

**Ginny:** Callate! y sigue acariciando, le dije que iria al baño así que no tengo mucho tiempo

**Zakarias:** Baby, bay, espero que "El elegido" no "Elija"este momento para aparecer

**Ginny: ** Callate y sigue chupando le dije que iria por mis libros y no hay mucho tiempo

**Justin: **Pero, Harry no se merece esto

**Ginny: **Tampoco Sussan! y aqui nos tienes, amor sigue, que lo haces de maravilla!

hasta que este, claro, cortó la relacion a la Spiderman: -debo protegerte-

Bien, pues, el titulo **_ZORRA ROJA _**se lo había ganado, con casi todos los chicos. Y esto llegó a oidos de nada mas y nada menos que Voldemort.

**Voldemort:** Veamos que puede hacer Potter si su zorra roja es secuestrada por nuestros mortifagos.

**Snape:** Señor, ella tiene un filtro amoroso

**Voldemort:** No hay problema "brother", es solo un filtro, you know, basta un chasquido para rebertilo.

**Snape: **Anda, pues, embiemos al gigolo mas calificado a revertirlo

**Voldemort:** All right! Lucius, come on! ve a conquistar a esa nasty girl

**Lucius: **Claro jefesazo!

y así, fué que la caída de la Zorra Roja, estaba saliendo de una agitante visita a los jugadores de Quidditch donde Oliver Wood tenía una risita de oreja a oreja despues de salir del vestuario y Ginny salió acomodandose la falda y un apuesto rubio platino le mostró a un verdadero hombre malo. Ella le siguió satizfecha, de haber conquistado a Malfoy hijo Y Malfoy padre, pero, ¡trash!

Ginny regresó a ser la insipida niña de 3er año

**Malfoy:** Huy! que horror, yo en tu lugar me re-hago la cara

Malfoy la entregó a Voldemort 

**Voldemort:** Huy! que horror, yo en tu lugar me re-hago la cara, en fin, vamos a llamar a Harry a tu rescate

Y así fué, Harry y la orden del fenix llegó a su rescate...

**Lupin: **Y pensar que tube sexo con ella.. arrg, que desagradable

**Tonks:** Que dijiste!

**Lupin: **Nada amorcito, que... que.. hay que matar a unos mortifagos

**Harry:** ¿Ginny?... la veo diferente, ¿que se hizo?

**Luna: **He escuchado que los "Flingiponggs" cuando vuelan sobre alguien chupan la belleza... aunque esto es excesivo

**Harry: **Por primera vez Luna, te puedo dar la razón

**Hermine:** Yo la veo enteramente igual

**Snape: **Quizas esto le arregle un poco la cara (Dijo hechando un hechizo deformatorio)

**Neville: **Bueno, arregló algo, pero hace falta...

**Harry: **Presta esto (Arrebata la varita a Snape) , ¿Y si hacemos esto? (Lanza otra cosa que le pone cara de marranito)

**Voldemort:** Well , así minimo los cerdos les atraería.

**Ron: **Tnego mis dudas, podemos traer a Crabbe y Goyle para comprobar

**Malfoy:** Buena idea

Así se la llebaron un rato, para cuando se dieron cuenta la chica parecía una especie de "La tigresa" (Quienes son de mexico la conocen) con Mey Lin (Igual ,los mexicanos la conocen). 

**Harry:** Anda pues, matala ya... Ginny me saludas a Sirius y Voldemort de mi parte y si por ahí te encuentras, a mis padres ;) tambien

**Voldemort: **Ok, CRUSIATUSSSSS!

Ginny cayó al piso

**Harry:** Dios ¿está muerta?

Ginny soltó un sonido agonico apenas audible

**Voldemort:** Es una escapada de un gas intestinal, veras, a menudo le pasa a los muertos, y creelo yo conozco muchos muertos

**Ron:** Bien, me largo mi novela está por terminar, ahí nos vemos

**Malfoy: **Uff que hacemos con el cuerpo?

**Ginny:** No... cof... hooo. no estoy muert... tt..ta

**Neville:** No , no , no , espere! (Paró a Voldemort) ¡Avada Kedavra!... muere rata inunda... SIEMPRE QUISE DECIR ESO!

**Snape:** Muy bien Neville, por primera vez haces algo bien

----------------------------------F I N ------------------------------

Harry derrotó a Voldemort y vivieron felices por siempre!

Jua jua jua jua jua jua jua jua jua jua jua jua jua jua

En nuestro siguiente capitulo Behind the book...

-Las chicas me seguían por todas partes, hasta que mate a Dumbledore-

Snape encontró su verdadera vocación ... ser cantante country -_Olirei, olirei hi juu! agarra tu pareja, jalale la mano, y da un pizotón_- Cantaba Snape con un sombrero de vaquero y su guitarra.

DEDICADO A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE COMO YO ODIAMOS A GINNY WEASLEY! y es historia comica y estupida, no se alarmen ni se indignen si no les pareció, es una historia de un civil insignificante! alegren sus vidas y que viva el amor express! chaus!


End file.
